Melt with You
by KTEW
Summary: Top four. Damian, Lindsay, Cameron, and Marissa. Homework assignment: Sexuality. "'Wait, haven't we already had this' 'Um, sexuality has two meanings...'" Von Pearce/Larissa, Dameron. The Glee Project.


**AN: The magical Blaire (braang)'s holding a contest for usage of this song. So...**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Marissa!"<p>

I turned towards the voice, smiling when I saw Cameron running over.

"Hey, Cam," I said, standing up. "Gonna go check the board?" I was trying to hide how anxious I was. After all, it was down to the final four.

"Yeah, that's why I came over here," he said, taking my wrist. "C'mon, Damo and Lindsay are waiting!"

I rolled my eyes and managed to keep up when he started running, though I was a bit out of breath when we reached the other two.

"Ready?" Linds asked, grinning, her hand on the door.

The three of us nodded and she pushed it open. We stepped in and looked at the board.

"Sexuality?" I asked, confused. "Didn't we already have that? And how's 'Melt with You' sexy?"

Damian and Lindsay nodded, looking as confused as I was. Cameron, on the other hand, paled and ran over to the pile of music.

"Uh, guys, we have a problem," he said, staring at one of the sheets.

"What?" Lindsay asked, walking over to him.

"Well, sexuality has two meanings," Cameron said, handing her the paper in his hand.

"What do you– Oh," she said, looking at it, her eyes widening.

"What?" I asked, floating over with Damian right behind me. I looked over her shoulder and saw, at the top of the page, in all caps, "VON PEARCE" and "DAMERON".

"So we have to be gay for a day?" I asked casually, quoting Sam.

"Apparently so," Damian said, looking equally calm as he grabbed a sheet.

Lindsay and Cameron looked like they were about to freak out. Mostly the latter.

"I don't think I can do this," he panicked. "Being sexy with a girl was hard enough, but…" He trailed off, looking at Damian, who looked hurt.

"Rissa, it's not that I don't love you, I just…" Lindsay tried, shuffling her feet in an awkward, very un-Lindsay manner.

"You know, Linds," I said, a bit hurt, "I would've expected this from Cameron, but not you."

"What do you mean, you would've expected it from me?" Cam asked, looking a bit offended.

I shrugged. "I know you aren't really comfortable with the gay thing."

"Uh, maybe we should just practice the song," Damian interrupted, looking uncomfortable.

Cameron nodded and looked down at the music. "Alright, Damo, what do you wanna do?"

I sighed and turned to Lindsay. "Look, if you're not okay with this, we can always just do something more toned down."

She shook her head. "No, no, I want this to be really good. It's just… Well, none of us have had to do this before. Matheus had to be with Alex for Need You Now and last week Hannah had to pretend to like you, but…"

"I get it," I said, shrugging. "So, how far are you willing to go?"

Rehearsal had been okay. We'd managed to get a lot done, and it was pretty good, but I was a bit worried as to who would win. I hoped it would be me, obviously, but I couldn't tell by our performances. And Lindsay's reaction to the theme lowered my self esteem considerably, considering I'd had a crush on her since Pairability week.

At this point we were sitting in our seats in the now depressingly empty choir room, waiting for Robert and our guest judge.

"Who do you think it is?" Cam asked, fixing his glasses.

"Well I have a feeling…" Lindsay started, trailing off when we all heard footsteps.

Naya and Chris walked in.

Santana and Kurt.

Dear God, help me now.

I had to hold back a squeal as I saw the Latina enter the room. If I had a celebrity crush, it was her. Lindsay's jaw dropped, Damian beamed, and Cameron looked star struck.

"Hey, guys," Naya said, smiling, as Robert went to stand next to them. Chris waved.

"So," Robert started, "your mentors for this week are Naya Rivera and Chris Colfer," he gestured, "aka Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel!"

"Bet you can't guess why we're here," Naya joked, making Chris laugh.

"Oh, Naya, be quiet and let them sing," he said, gesturing for us to start.

The lights dimmed and the music started. We stood up and moved to the ground. Lindsay and I started a modified version of the waltz as the boys sang.

"_Moving forward using all my breath_," Damian sang to Cameron, smiling and honestly looking like he was in love.  
>"<em>Making love to you was never second best<em>"

Cameron took his hand, most of his awkwardness lost through repetition, although his acting wasn't as good as Damian's, for once. He took the next lines.

"_I saw the world thrashing all around your face  
>Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace<em>"

The two of them started singing together, the performance a bit simplistic, though they sounded amazing.

"_I'll stop the world and melt with you  
>You've seen the difference and<br>It's getting better all the time  
>There's nothing you and I won't do<br>I'll stop the world and melt with you_"

I spun Lindsay as she started to sing and the boys swayed from side to side.

"_Dream of better lives, the kind which never hate  
>Dropped in the state of imaginary grace<em>"

She sounded incredible, like always, and was softly smiling at me as I led our little dance, which fit well. If only there was a little more emotion in her eyes…

I tried to keep my mind on my own performance as I started to sing.

"_I made a pilgrimage to save this human race  
>Never comprehending a race that long gone by<em>"

She joined back in as I dropped to a harmony, though I could barely hear the song over my heart pounding as her chest pressed closer to mine.

"_I'll stop the world and melt with you  
>You've seen the difference and<br>It's getting better all the time  
>There's nothing you and I won't do<br>I'll stop the world and melt with you_"

I dropped out and Cameron sang the next line with her.

"_The future's open wide_"

The four of us carried on with our performances for a few bars, not letting it show that we'd all completely forgotten the instrumental break.

"_I'll stop the world and melt with you_," the boys sang.

"_I've seen some changes but it's getting better all the time_," Lindsay and I took over.

"_There's nothing you and I won't do_," the boys sang.

"_I'll stop the world and melt with you_," Lindsay and I sang as I spun her again. Her voice dropped out and was replaced by Damian's joining mine.

"_The future's open wide_"

The four of us hummed the next few bars together, not breaking what we were doing.

"_I'll stop the world and melt with you_," the boys sang again.

"_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time_," Lindsay and I sang as I slowly brought us closer to Cameron and Damian.

"_There's nothing you and I won't do_," the boys sang.

"_I'll stop the world and melt with you_," Lindsay and I sang, now in front of the boys. She finally truly met my eyes and suddenly the rest of the world completely faded out. I was barely aware of my lips moving to form the last two lines, her electric blue eyes locked on green ones, a million thoughts swirling through my mind.

I snapped out of it when they stated clapping.

"That was great, guys!" Chris said, grinning like a fanboy.

"Awesome!" Naya said, smiling. "Oh, God, how are we gonna choose a winner?"

Chris cleared his throat and comically calmed down. "Well. Boys, you were a bit too simple."

Naya nodded slightly. "Yeah. Damian, you were great, but, Cameron, you looked a bit uncomfortable."

Damian nodded, listening intently. Cameron looked a bit guilty, shifting uncomfortably, fittingly enough.

"So did you, Lindsay," Chris said, turning his attention to her. "Until the very end, at least."

"Both of you were _incredible_ there," Naya said. "You and Marissa looked like you were the only two people in the world." She turned to me. "Marissa, I loved your interpretation of the song. It was unexpected, almost like you were fighting your feelings."

I blushed. I kinda had been, hadn't I?

"Which is why you win!" Chris announced.

I stared at him for a moment before breaking into a grin. My second win.

Lindsay leaned over and hugged me. "Congrats, Mar."

I blushed again. And I had to sing another song with her?

It was gonna be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, there were bonus points if you used any of her three favorite ships, of which I used two.<strong>

**I still love Dameron, although not as obsessively as I used to, but now she's getting me into Von Pearce, too. _**

**I think the idea was a clever point... Shockingly enough, brought on by Kallista... What do you think?**

**Review!**


End file.
